


Amaryllis

by drumstyxx



Series: April Bouquet [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, When the breakthrough is so amazing you have to smooch your research partner, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drumstyxx/pseuds/drumstyxx
Summary: Ana and Camrin are researching and finally make some progress.
Relationships: Ana Bray/Camrin Dumuzi
Series: April Bouquet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695085
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Amaryllis

It’s been three weeks since they began their research into Ana’s past, and so far Clovis Bray’s encryption hasn’t yielded. 

The numerous datapads splayed around the desk Camrin has claimed for herself each flash with error messages, several of them having died days ago. Not that Ana’s faring any better, she groans as the blue screen pings with the discovery of yet another firewall.

Stretching as she stands, Camrin strides over to Ana and peers at her face, lit up by the blue screen in front of her. The first thing she notices is the dark rings around her research partner’s eyes, a pang of worry shooting though her. 

The light reflects off Jinju’s shell as she floats from her position on a nearby monitor to Ana’s shoulder.

“Okay, that’s it. You’re taking a break.” Jinju announces, bobbing concernedly around her guardian.  
“Hang on, I just need to break through this layer and—“ She barely manages to mumble before Camrin interrupts her, voice soft but stern.  
“What you need is to get away from that datapad, Bray.” She gently pushes Ana’s chair away from the datapad. “I’ll take a look while you stretch your legs.” The other woman sighs but sends a grateful look her way as she walks away, ghost in tow.

Camrin scrolls through pages upon pages of text before something catches her eye. It’s a tiny square hidden in the bottom corner of the screen, barely visible to her, let alone Ana, who barely has enough energy to stay upright. She taps the shape and a new page opens. 

“Ana?” She calls, hope building.  
The short-haired woman rushes over, clearly excited. “Did you find anything?” She asks and doesn’t give Camrin enough time to answer as she beams at the display in front of them, gasping.

Before Camrin can ask what they’ve managed to uncover, Ana’s leaning down to pull her into an ecstatic kiss that’s more the guardian pressing her grin to the other woman’s mouth than a proper kiss.

Camrin blinks away her shock, a dark blush making its way across her cheeks and tinting the tips of her ears. Ana’s laugh echoes in her ears as she taps away at the datapad. 

Camrin’s left with tingling lips and wondering how she could ask Ana to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of some prompts I’ll be doing this month!
> 
> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/2fast2kangoo/status/1245020176514457600?s=21


End file.
